


In An Alley? Really?

by inquisitorcadash



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorcadash/pseuds/inquisitorcadash
Summary: SO, these two are from an original story I've been working on for a very long time. I had the strongest urge to write some NSFW, soooo here! Feel free to ask any questions regarding backstories or anything. I'll definitely be working more on my story, I just had to get this out of my system.





	In An Alley? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> SO, these two are from an original story I've been working on for a very long time. I had the strongest urge to write some NSFW, soooo here! Feel free to ask any questions regarding backstories or anything. I'll definitely be working more on my story, I just had to get this out of my system.

It seemed as though they had been on the move for days. Felix turned back to make sure his traveling companion was close behind, and he was. He noticed the light sunburns spreading around his arms and face. They had been out in the open for some time, and the sun had been less than forgiving. It  _ was _ making his red hair look especially vibrant, however. Felix couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. His body was much more accustomed to hotter climates. He didn’t take into account how the weather could affect their journey. His dark skin and black hair had always welcomed the heat. 

The younger man had grabbed onto Felix’s arm, a worrying expression growing on his face. His pale green eyes had been scanning the crowd around them. Felix flashed him a small, reassuring smile. He felt his heart leap at the other’s touch. 

‘Yes Felix, he’s very attractive. Not the best time to fawn, though.’ The older man thought to himself. 

“Are you sure going  _ directly through town _ was the best idea? It’s just slowing us down…”

Felix frowned at the question. “Chances are, if the crowds are slowing  _ us _ down, they’ll also be slowing down that pesky militia that’s tracking you, yeah? Have a little faith, Gill.”

“I-I didn’t mean… I meant no offense...” the young man blushed and turned his gaze away from Felix. 

Suddenly, the sound of marching filled the air. The steps were faint at first, but they were quickly getting louder. The two looked at each other, eyes wide.

“Shit!” 

Felix grabbed Gill’s wrist and bolted further into the crowd of people. They ran, unsure of where they were heading. As they continued, Felix could feel his companion slowing. 

‘The poor guy must be exhausted… we can’t keep going like this…’ He whipped his head around, frantically searching for a place to hide. There was a very tight fitting alleyway to the left of them, and without hesitation, he pulled Gill into it. The marching footsteps had quickened. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Felix cursed under his breath. Placing his hands on Gill’s shoulders, he pushed him up against the wall. He pressed himself firmly against the young man, desperate to keep him hidden. They had come so far already, and there was no way Felix could let anyone take him away.

There they stood, trying to keep their breathing as quiet as possible while the troop drew closer. Gill could feel Felix’s heart beating rapidly, his body trembling against his. Then it dawned on him just how tightly they were pressed together. His hands were placed on the older man’s chest, and he found himself wanting to explore the rest of him. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. 

‘Seriously? You’ve never been in more danger and  _ now _ you decide to get turned on?’ He was so embarrassed with himself, but he couldn’t help it. 

The two stayed in silence as the marching began to quiet. Then there was nothing. Somehow, they walked right by the pair. Felix let out a sigh of relief. 

“Talk about cutting it close, huh Gill?” Felix said, letting his tensed body relax. Silence. “Gillander?” He looked down at the other, who was still chewing on his lower lip. It was at this moment Felix realized he had been leaning against the young man for quite a while. He let out a light chuckle, immediately recognizing the look of lust in his eyes. “I’d move, but you seem to be enjoying yourself…”

Gill snapped to attention, green eyes wide as he looked up at Felix. Red swept across his face. What was he supposed to say now? What was he supposed to  _ do? _ He couldn’t back away, not that he’d necessarily  _ want _ to at this point. 

“I… a-am.”  _ Did he actually say that? _

Now it was Felix who seemed to be at a loss for words. His deep brown eyes locked with Gillander’s. A warm smile presented itself after a moment. Felix placed his hand under Gill’s chin, teasing his lower lip with his thumb.  _ “Oh?  _ Is that right…?” Gillander parted his lips, tongue greeting Felix’s thumb. Felix grinned, blushing slightly. He slowly entered his thumb into the other’s mouth. 

The young man moaned softly, his tongue dancing and licking around this new intruder. Felix removed his thumb from his mouth and tilted Gill’s chin upwards. He immediately pressed his lips against the other’s, his tongue begging for entry. Gillander wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, one hand grasping desperately at the back of his head. Felix groaned, grabbing his hips and pulling them as close as possible to his own. The two stay like this for what seems like an eternity. Gillander eventually breaks the kiss, gasping for air. 

Felix, completely drowned in lust, leans into his neck. He then begins to slowly drag his teeth against Gillander’s neck, leaving a trail of small bites and kisses. He squirmed at the sensation, feeling helpless and vulnerable. He loved it… though he couldn’t help but worry they could might get caught.

“M-maybe… we should find a more… suitable place… t-to continue…? I mean, i-if you want…” Gill managed to say through pants and moans. 

The man let out a hearty laugh against his neck. “If you  _ want _ , he says!” The two then set out to find a nearby inn... 

  
  
  



End file.
